1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bed sheets. More specifically, the invention is a bedsheet having a plurality of small apertures in the upper half of the sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art of interest describes various blankets and bed sheets, but none discloses the present invention. There is a need for an upper bed sheet with apertures in the upper body side for permitting body heat to dissipate via the apertures. It has been observed that perspiration occurs to become bothersome while asleep even in an air-conditioned bedroom and clearly in hot and/or humid climates. The related art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,109 issued on May 12, 1998, to Thomas F. Kappel describes an inflatable blanket having selective air flow patterns in the lower sheet of the inflatable blanket. FIG. 2 shows the perforations are formed in an upper area in a rectangular pattern. The device is distinguishable for requiring an inflatable blanket and forced air ventilation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,675,848 issued on Oct. 14, 1997, to Thomas F. Kappel describes an inflatable blanket having perforations of different sizes in the lower sheet for use in forced air convection systems to prevent hypothermia in patients. The perforations are arranged in different sizes so that a greater transfer of air may be provided in the areas directly over the patient. The device is distinguishable for requiring the apertures over an entire inflatable blanket and not a bed sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,348 issued on Sep. 5, 2000, to Scott D. Dickerhoff describes an inflatable blanket having apertures overall and larger openings for a patient""s toes or feet may protrude. The device is distinguishable for requiring an inflatable blanket with a plurality of small openings including larger openings at the feet end.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 379,893 issued on Jul. 17, 1997, to Hilda Dilbeck describes a unitary half sheet and half blanket device. The blanket portion has extended fibers on both the top and bottom sides. The device is distinguishable for requiring half portions of sheet and blanket without any apertures.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a vented bed sheet with the bottom portion unvented solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
A bed sheet used for the upper sheet of a sheeted bed has a plurality of evenly spaced apertures having a diameter of approximately xe2x85x9 inch arranged in rows and columns in the upper body half and a border of 8-12 inches to dissipate the sleeper""s body heat during sleep in any warm, humid and even air-conditioned environment for the person preferring to sleep only with a sheet covering his/her body.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a vented bed sheet according to the present invention.
It is another object of the invention to provide a vented bed sheet having apertures only in the upper half according to the present invention.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a vented bed sheet with apertures spaced evenly in rows and columns according to the present invention.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a vented cotton bed sheet with embroidered apertures according to the present invention.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.